FABULETTES DE PAILLE
by nathdawn
Summary: Quand les fables de Jean de la Fontaine sont revues à la sauce One Piece, amorales et sexy, à la sauce pirate! Zoro et Sanji, toujours... Rated évolutif, selon la fable.
1. le corbeau et le renard

**Les personnages sont à Oda, les fables à Jean de la Fontaine**

* * *

LE CORBEAU ET LE RENARD

Maître Sanji sur un banc assis perché

Tenait à son bras une pétasse.

Maître Zoro, la blondeur alléché,

Tint à peu près ce langage.

Hé, bonjour la grande gazelle,

Que vous êtes jolie, que vous me semblez belle.

Sans mentir, si votre taille si fine

Se rapporte à votre belle poitrine,

Vous êtes la déesse de cette étendue marine.

À ces mots, la donzelle ne se sent plus de joie,

Elle avise le corps bronzé et sculpté et laisse tomber sa proie.

Zoro la croise et l'ignore et dit,

Toi crétin de cuistot,

Apprends que moi l'escrimeur

Vis aux dépens de ton corps excitant

Cette déclaration me vaut bien d'être ton amant

Le cuistot, heureux, éperdu

Jure, car il n'est pas trop tard,

Que Zoro peut tout prendre, même son cul!

* * *

**Alors, plait-elle la fabulette?**


	2. La cigale et la fourmi

**Deuxième fabulette, inspirée de Jean de La Fontaine et Oda, toujours...**

* * *

LA CIGALE ET LA FOURMI

Zoro gavé de siestes toute la journée,

Se trouva fort dépourvu quand la soif fut venue.

Le cuisinier ne s'était pas pointé, ils étaient fâchés.

Il alla crier famine, jusque dans la cuisine,

Le sommant de lui passer, quelques bouteilles de saké.

En nature je paierai, lui dit le sabreur,

Avant ce soir pour compenser je t'empale

Payant intérêts et principal.

Le cuistot reste énervé et buté

C'est là son peu de qualité.

- Que faisais-tu hier alors que je t'attendais?

Demanda-t-il à l'Algue pleine de fierté.

- La fin du jour et la nuit durant

Je buvais, ne t'en déplaise.

- Tu buvais? J'en suis fort aise.

Hé bien, sèche, et use ta main droite maintenant!

* * *

**Plaît-elle cette fabulette?**

**Commentez maintenant!**


	3. Le pot de terre et le pot de fer

**Fabulette, de Jean de La Fontaine à Oda, ça donne ça...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

LE POT DE TERRE ET LE POT DE FER

Zoro proposa

Au cuistot un couchage.

Celui-ci s'en excusa,

Disant qu'il ferait que sage

De rester hétéro

Car il ne se voyait homo,

Si peu, que la moindre femme

Le faisait tomber amoureux,

Transi, le cœur dans les yeux,

Empli de flammes.

- Toi, dit-il, tu n'es pas une femme,

Ton membre est aussi dur que le mien

Ce ne serait pas bien.

- Mais quand je t'aurai recouvert,

Repartit le sabreur de fer,

Plutôt que d'user nos mains droites

Frustrés de ce plaisir moite,

Je te prendrai

Et du coup, te comblerai.

Frustré…Cette offre le persuade

Sabreur de fer son camarade

Se met dessus, exalté

Mes gens s'en vont prendre leur pied,

L'un dans l'autre empalé,

L'un contre l'autre serrés.

Première entrée dans cette antre étranglée,

Le cuistot en souffre, il n'aime pas,

Son compagnon attend qu'il lui donne le droit

De mouvoir ses hanches sans d'avantage blesser,

L'autre agrée et finit par grandement apprécier.

Ne nous associons qu'avec nos égaux,

Le plaisir homo est au-delà des mots.

* * *

**Fabulette, ennuyeuse ou très chouette?**

**Héhé!...**


	4. La grenouille et le boeuf

**Oda et Jean de La Fontaine,...**

**Celle-ci, spéciale pour Christigui, tu verras, et vous autres aussi, c'est tout en finesse...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

LA GRENOUILLE QUI VEUT SE FAIRE AUSSI GROSSE QUE LE BŒUF

Un mini-Sanji encore raplapla vit un mini-Zoro

Qui lui sembla de belle taille.

Le cuistot, qui comparait l'état de leurs zoziaux,

Envieux, se frotte, se masturbe et se travaille

Pour égaler celle du sabreur en grosseur.

Disant: « regarde bien crétin de sabreur,

Tu en auras plus qu'assez, tu en redemanderas encore.

- Peut mieux faire. - Ta gueule, et là? - je t'ai connu mieux - T'inquiète, je vais y aller fort.

- T'es pas encore prêt, titille-la. »

Le cuistot s'astiqua si bien qu'il éjacula.

Le monde est plein de gens qui ne sont pas plus sages,

Tout cuistot veut devenir l'égal d'un grand sabreur sans ombrage,

Et tout épéiste à force de railler

Finit seul, son membre dans sa main droite, à s'astiquer.

* * *

**Voilà, j'avais prévenu, la poésie c'est pas que du gnangnan!**


	5. la jeune veuve

**Nouvelle fabulette inspirée de Jean de La Fontaine, sublimée par Oda, ça donne ça.**

**Le titre est toujours le titre original de la fable, je ne la copie pas ici, on la retrouve très facilement sur le net pour ceux que ça intéresse, mais nul besoin de connaître la première pour apprécier la suivante.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

LA JEUNE VEUVE

La perte d'un ami ne va pas sans soupirs

On fait beaucoup de bruits et rien ne nous console.

Sur les ailes du drame, la tristesse s'envole;

Le temps ramène les souvenirs,

Entre le détesté d'une année

Et le regretté d'une journée,

La différence est grande, on ne croirait jamais

Que ce fût la pensée de la même personne.

L'un fait jaillir les coups et l'autre a mille attraits.

Aux soupirs vrais celui-là s'abandonne,

C'est toujours même note et pareil entretien.

On dit qu'on est inconsolable,

On ne savait pas la veille que ce serait à ce point,

Comme on verra par cette fable

Ou plutôt par cette vérité.

.

L'ami d'un jeune cuisinier en train de pleurer

Menaçait de partir pour l'autre monde. À ses côtés le cuistot

Psalmodiait, « Défends-toi, relève-toi, il est trop tôt,

Si tu devais t'envoler, c'est moi qui devais te tuer."

Le sabreur reste en partance pour le voyage.

Leurs compagnons, prudents et sages

Laissent le torrent couler.

À la fin, Nami vient le consoler.

« Sanji, c'est trop verser de larmes,

La vie de pirate, c'est vivre ce genre de drame.

Mais puisqu'il est des vivants, ne pense pas aux morts,

Je viens te dire qu'il est l'heure

Pour une condition meilleure

Que l'on change en noce ces transports.

Je ne peux te voir ainsi souffrir, alors veux-tu que je te propose

Une nuit avec moi ou toute autre chose?

- Ah, dit Sanji aussitôt,

J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais ce qu'il me faut.

Mais il est trop tard, tu es en disgrâce,

Seul cet abruti de sabreur peut faire en sorte que ça passe. »

Il reste seul, le veille tous les jours,

Parle dans le vide, lui parle de sa vie, avoue cet amour

Qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il a fallut ça

Ce manque de lui dont il ne se doutait pas.

Il prend soin de lui, le médecin de ses blessures,

Les bandages rougis servent de parures.

Puis Zoro se réveille un nouveau jour,

Aperçoit le cuistot en contre-jour,

Un blondinet, l'œil écarquillé

Dont une larme jaillit, dont la goutte salée ramène à la vie

Un escrimeur mis à terre mais ressuscité,

Face à un ange blond à allure de Paradis.

Le cuisinier se précipite, si soulagé,

L'enveloppe de ses bras, donne un baiser saveur tabac et légèreté de vent.

« Si tu dois mourir un jour, c'est à moi de te tuer

Mais avant ça, il me tarde qu'on soit amants. »

* * *

**Voilà, plus grâve celle-ci, mais plait-elle cette fabulette?**


	6. Le chêne et le roseau

**Autre fabulette, très revue et très corrigée de Jean de La Fontaine, les personnages sont à Oda, merci à eux...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

LE CHÊNE ET LE ROSEAU

Zoro un jour pendant l'ébat dit au cuistot

Tu es une petite nature

Mon poids sur toi est un pesant fardeau

Le moindre coup de rein qui d'aventure

Fait ouvrir ton anneau

T'oblige à courber la tête,

Cependant que mon sexe en toi pareil

Non content de bourrer un cul pareil

Brave l'effort de la tempête.

Tu es léger et agréable, je suis violent et froid

Encore si tu restes à l'abri de mes bras

Dont je couvre de baisers le voisinage

Je te prends avec rage.

Mais tu es le plus souvent

Sous moi et moi dedans

Tu jouiras avant en criant mon nom!

- Tu te méprends, répondit le Blond

Tu te vantes mais pas de soucis

Tes coups de boutoirs sont moins qu'à toi redoutables

Je plie, gémis mais ne jouis pas. Tu as jusqu'ici

Un va-et-vient agréable

Tu as résisté en courbant le dos

Mais attendons la fin. Comme il disait ces mots,

Du fond du ventre accourt avec furie

Le plus pressant des orgasmes

Qui secouera les corps de spasmes.

Zoro tient bon, Sanji se plie,

Le sabreur redouble ses efforts

Et fait si bien qu'il se délivre

Sans plus attendre, de plaisir encore ivre,

Lui qui faisait tantôt le beau, crie le nom du cuistot.

* * *

**Les phrases son parfois alambiquées mais c'est de la poésie...**

**Plait-elle encore cette fabulette?**


	7. Le cochet, le chat et le souriceau

**Je réponds ici à Little K et Une Lectrice (mais inscrivez-vouuuus!).**

**Merci des compliments, j'en reste pantoise, la bave aux lèvres et le sourire extatique.**

**D'où me vient cette idée? J'aime la poésie et la vulgarité. Rajoutez une pincée de sexe, un zeste d'ironie, un soupçon de sarcasmes et une poignée de rire et ça donne ça!**

**Une de plus, bonne lecture!**

**Jean de La Fontaine et Oda, toujours à eux...**

* * *

LE COCHET, LE CHAT ET LE SOURICEAU

_(Ceci se passe quelques temps avant le premier épisode de One Piece)_

Un renne tout jeune et qui n'avait rien vu

Fut presque pris au dépourvu.

Voici comme il conta l'aventure à Doctorine.

« J'avais franchi les monts qui bornent cet état

Et trottais comme un jeune gars

Qui cherche à s'occuper en médecine

Lorsque deux humains m'ont arrêtés les yeux.

L'un mince, calme et gracieux

Et l'autre turbulent et plein d'inquiétude.

Il a la voix grave et rude,

Sur la tête des cheveux verts,

Un sabre qu'il élève en l'air,

Le deuxième dans l'autre main

Et le troisième entre ses dents, le sourire malsain. »

Or c'était de Zoro dont notre Chopper

Fit la description au docteur

Comme d'un ennemi, d'un démon.

« Il se battait, dit-il, du sang plein les bras

Faisant tel bruit et tel fracas

Que moi, tremblant et marron

En ai pris la fuite de peur

Le maudissant de très bon cœur.

Sans lui j'aurais fait connaissance

Avec celui qui m'a semblé si droit.

Il a bonnet comme moi

Moucheté blanc, le pull jaune, plein d'aisance

Un regard cerné et pourtant l'œil luisant.

Je le crois fort sympathisant

On m'en a dit des merveilles,

Un chirurgien, presque comme nous, tout pareil.

Je l'allais aborder, quand d'un son plein d'éclat

L'autre m'a fait prendre la fuite.

- Chopper, dit Doctorine, ce doucet est un rat

Qui sous son minois hypocrite

Use de son savoir de médecin

Pour torturer, affliger et se rendre assassin.

L'autre tout au contraire

Bien éloigné de nous mal faire,

Est chasseur de forbans

Et protégeait contre Trafalgar, capitaine tyran.

Garde-toi bien jeune renne féru de médecine

De juger des gens sur la mine. »

* * *

**Celle-ci, j'ai gardé la morale de la fable.**

**Un bon conseil pour chacun de nous, n'est-il pas?**


	8. La belette entrée dans un grenier

**Bonjour!**

**Tiens, aujourd'hui, je vous offre un de mes coups de sang!**

**Ils sont célèbres pour ceux qui évoluent dans ma stratosphère, les autres découvriront.**

**On m'a raconté qu'une petite nana tout comme moi avait cessé d'écrire après un review assassine et homophobe.**

**J'y ai beaucoup pensé depuis alors, vous, petits, étroits d'esprits, intolérants, toujours mécontents, le genre à juger en lâche car non inscrit, le genre à haïr et à se tripoter dans le noir, la honte aux joues et la bave aux lèvres… **

**Cette fabulette, je vous la dédie!**

**Pour les fanfikeuses, je n'ai jamais encore lu un ZoSan qui ne parlait pas d'amour, alors, vous qui aimez One Piece, moi qui le vénère, je vous encourage:**

**Défendez le pavillon de vos convictions!**

**Monsieur De la Fontaine, vous qui avez été considéré comme subversif à votre époque, je vous rends hommage, si vous me voyez depuis votre firmament…**

**Donc voici un peu d'amour…**

**Yaoï! Enjoy!**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

LA BELETTE ENTREE DANS UN GRENIER

Un cuisinier au corps long et flouet

Entra dans un sabreur par un trou fort étroit.

Il pénétrait, sortait à l'envie,

Masturbait le sexe de son compagnon.

Le cuistot dosait son envie,

Allait, venait, Dieu sait l'obsession

De lui qu'il avait en cette occasion.

Le voilà pour conclusion,

Tendu, douloureux, sur le point de jaillir.

Au bout de plusieurs allers-retours, ayant retardé son sou,

Il laisse venir l'extase qui comblera le trou.

Mais le plaisir est stoppé, c'est une surprise!

Il baisse les yeux et voit en retour

Le sabreur qui affirme sa prise,

Il serre entre ses doigts la base du membre gourd,

Sourit en coin et l'œil pareil,

Lui dit, retiens-toi, ralentis, fais pareil,

Tu es dur entré et trop tôt pour sortir

Ce que je te dis là, c'est que tu en vaux la peine.

Alors continue de m'approfondir,

Me foutre comme ça, c'est bien ta veine!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

**J'espère que ça vous a plu…**

**Et si un abruti arrive jusqu'à la case review, c'est qu'il a tout lu… Alors venez à moi les intolérants, j'ai assez d'amour en moi pour vous moucher, vous moquer.**

**Je vous noie d'indifférence autant que de sarcasmes, et là, je plagie Franky, j'ai du sang de viking, le slip en acier et la volonté de forban! Alors commentez si vous l'osez, et surtout, laissez votre nom que nous puissions faire connaissance…**

**Pour les autres que j'aime et qui apprécient, flattez, je vous en prie!**


	9. La mort et le bûcheron

**Bonjour!**

**Je dédicace cette fabulette... à moi et au Marimo, que notre sens de l'orientation soit reconnu comme fléau, nous en sommes fourbus d'être toujours perdus...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

LA MORT ET LE BÛCHERON

.

Un pauvre escrimeur tout couvert de saignées,

Sous le poids des blessures aussi bien que fatigant,

Crispé et courbé marchait à pas pesants,

Et tâchait de gagner le Sunny égaré.

Enfin, n'en pouvant plus d'efforts et de douleurs,

Il met bas ses sabres et pose son postérieur.

Quelle déveine de toujours se perdre en ce monde,

À croire que la terre n'est plus ronde.

Point de chemin aisé à repérer, et encore moins de repos.

Pas de femme, pas d'enfant, les soldats,

La Marine, la prime qu'il a sur le dos

Font de lui un sabreur errant, âpre au combat,

pirate à ses heures, forban ,flibustier,

et… amoureux d'un cuisinier.

.

Et la Mort se pointe, elle vient sans tarder,

Bien décidée, puisque homme et sang perdus, à l'embarquer.

« Va donc te faire foutre la Mort, j'attends quelqu'un à qui j'ai promis de revenir.

Contre ta faux, si tu veux essayer, je peux encore sabrer et t'estourbir! »

.

Le trépas vient tout guérir;

Mais ne bougeons d'où nous sommes,

Un cuistot viendra secourir,

Et si la Mort insiste, c'est lui qui lui bottera le cul pour son homme!

* * *

**Vous avez aimé? Hé bien, flattez maintenant!**


	10. l'hirondelle et les petits oieaux

**Bonjour!**

**Encore une fabulette, cette fois d'actualité, mariage homo, adoption, à l'heure où l'Assemblée s'envoie des coups, parlant religion, droits (de qui, de quoi, des hétéros?), hé bien je vous propose ma vision car personne ne parle d'amour ni de la douleur qu'un choix peut engendrer.**

**C'est aussi ça l'homosexualité…**

**Mais c'est toujours de l'amour…**

* * *

L'HIRONDELLE ET LES PETITS OISEAUX

Un équipage en ses voyages,

Deux s'étaient épris. Le bretteur avait des vues

Sur le cuistot qui l'a retenu.

Leurs bagarres ressemblaient à l'orage,

Mais sous les draps, leurs gémissements se faisaient écho,

C'était sauvage, c'était bon, c'était beau.

Il arriva un temps où le désir se fit amour

Mais comment ne pas redouter l'absence de retour?

« Tu me plais tant, dit un jour le sabreur,

Ce que je redoute, un péril extrême, une terreur,

Que tu penses à t'éloigner, à me laisser dans un coin.

Tu vois ces femmes qui ne seront plus des gamines,

Un jour viendra, qui n'est pas loin,

Elles feront ma ruine.

Elles lèveront leurs bras pour t'envelopper,

Leurs doigts pour t'attraper.

Enfin, elles te donneront leur ventre

Pour que tu les enfantes,

Car ça je ne peux le faire,

Te donner un double de toi,

Ce n'est pas donné à ma chaire

D'avoir cette prérogative-là.

C'est pourquoi, lui dit l'épéiste,

Il faudra nous séparer, ce sera triste. »

Sanji en resta muet, surpris,

Cet homme qui parlait si peu

Souvent froid, souvent ombrageux,

Pourquoi cette pensée alors qu'il était si épris?

Il lui répondit « je me suis réveillé un matin

Ce premier éveil dans ton lit, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien,

Nulle raison que cela change.

- Cuistot de malheur, je t'ai vu hier

Tu riais avec des gamins, des anges,

Ne me mens pas, ne sois pas fier,

Un jour, tu voudras en avoir. »

Le cuistot ne faisait plus le malin.

Zoro ajouta: « En fait, ça t'irait bien,

Un enfant pour toi, tu voudrais t'y voir.

Moi, je n'en aurai pas, ça ne me dit rien,

Je n'espère pas être père

Ni jamais, ni demain,

Et si tu avais cette prière,

Tu me laisseras, tu t'en iras

Et je t'y pousserai, sans nul doute,

Je te laisserai prendre la route.

Ne t'en fais pas,

Je resterai à ma place, je laisserai ma place;

Choisis une grue ou une bécasse,

Désolé de la traiter ainsi

Mais je lui en voudrai d'être celle-ci.

Je te dis tout ça pour que tu me jures,

Si un jour tu veux partir, tu dois me le dire, je dois être sûr. »

Sanji, ivre de l'entendre,

Se mit à l'embrasser amoureusement

Car tout ce qu'il venait de comprendre,

C'est qu'il l'aimait, éperdument.

Il le lui dit, lui montra sans retenue,

N'écouta que ses instincts qui étaient aussi les siens,

Jamais il ne le quitterait, ni pour une bécasse, ni pour une grue.

* * *

**Voilà, commentez, donnez votre avis, ouvrons le débat, nous, hétéros, bi, homo, nous voici avec des étiquettes sur la tête! Cela prêterait à rire si je ne trouvais pas cela si triste...**

**Je crois que la vulgarité n'est pas dans les mots, comme dans certains de mes textes, mais dans ces idées qui prônent l'intolérance. Avant on parlait de la suprématie de la race blanche (dont je suis), aujourd'hui de celle d'une orientation sexuelle.**

**Il faut croire que j'ai de la chance d'être blanche et hétéro,... ça me laisse sans voix! (Personnellement, je préférerais être verte et amoureuse mais bon, puisqu'il paraît que je suis chanceuse,... Tss!)**


	11. L'ivrogne et sa femme

**Bonjour!**

**Je vous raconte ma petite vie, j'ai arrêté de fumer, résultat des courses, c'est un combat de tous les jours!**

**Il faut que je remplace ma dépendance par une autre, Zoro m'inspire, je vais peut-être me mettre à l'alcool…**

**Sur ce magnifique sujet, deux fabulettes d'un coup!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

* * *

L'IVROGNE ET SA FEMME

Chacun a son défaut où toujours il revient,

Honte ni coups n'y remédie.

Sur ce propos, d'un conte il me souvient,

Je ne dis rien que je n'appuie

De quelque exemple. Un sabreur aimant le saké

Buvait à loisir, pesant sur la bourse

Du cuisinier chargé comme une mule des courses

Qui pestait contre le poids des bouteilles à trimballer.

Un jour que Zoro dormait tranquille dans la cale,

Près de lui les cadavres de ce qu'il avale,

Le cuistot sentit la colère monter,

Une envie de meurtre le torturer.

Sourire mauvais. Coup de pied dans le buffet.

L'épéiste s'éveille, sort un sabre du fourreau,

Le place sous la gorge du Coquelet.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend abruti de cuistot,

Tu veux donc mourir aussi tôt? »

Sanji, pas du tout effrayé, sourcil entortillé froncé,

Sort une clope, l'allume et crapote,

Lui soufflant la fumée au nez.

« Remballe le cure-dent avant que je ne t'asticote.

Zoro ricane, pas impressionné mais assez énervé.

- Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier?

- Arrête de râler, je te cherchais pour bouffer.

Le sabreur soupire et s'éloigne, le regard noir.

- Tu pouvais pas plutôt amener à boire? »

0000oooo0000oooo0000

* * *

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

LE LION DEVENU VIEUX

La tentation d'un buveur;

L'ambroisie, le plus grand des nectars,

Chargé d'arômes, de senteurs,

Attendait dans son flacon le départ.

Le sabreur s'approchant le regarde avec envie,

Il l'attire à ses lèvres, le cogne à ses dents,

Le tient dans sa main, le dévie à l'envie,

Goûte à ce liquide, le sent sur sa langue passant,

Il veut l'avaler, le boire tout entier.

Une gorgée et il voulait déjà recommencer.

« Ah! C'est trop, lui dit le cuistot, ta bouche vient de me faire jouir,

Mais si tu me suces encore une fois, je vais en mourir! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

* * *

**C'est ce qu'on appelle le don de la conclusion!**

**Je n'aurai pas l'affront de demander laquelle vous préférez…**

**Riez, et commentez!**


	12. le chat et un vieux rat

**Bonjour à vous!**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas été sages!**

**Une nouvelle fabulette, mon p'tit bout réclamait et comme je ne peux rien lui refuser...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

LE CHAT ET UN VIEUX RAT

Il fait colère chez les Mugiwaras;

Le second de l'équipage Zoro Roronoa,

L'Attila, le fléau du bateau

Est face au cuistot.

Cette fois, c'était du sérieux, terreur,

Le sabreur se voulait exterminateur,

Trancher cette tête blonde,

Voulait en dépeupler le monde.

Tout en lui l'énerve, le contrarie,

Ses mots acides, ses sourcils de travers

N'étaient que dégoût pour lui.

Il aurait voulu le faire rentrer dans sa tanière,

Dans sa cuisine, sa cambusière,

Qu'il n'ose en sortir, qu'il disparaisse.

Les poings serrés, Sanji se redresse,

Le regarde dans les yeux, il ne comprend pas

Pourquoi c'en est arrivé à ce point-là.

Le cuistot pense que c'est un réel châtiment,

Mais pour quel larcin, quel dommage?

L'a-t-il blessé aujourd'hui plus qu'auparavant?

Rien de plus que d'habitude, ni trop dur, ni trop sage...

À part ce baiser échangé avec une demoiselle un peu plus tôt

Alors que des yeux verts les regardaient depuis le bateau...

Sa jambe monte en l'air, contre un assaut,

Puis tourne sur lui-même

Puis se prend un coup dans le dos,

Puis rend la pareille, atteint sa face blême.

Et tout prend fin, tout s'arrête.

Le bretteur se recule, le rejette,

S'en va vers la vigie, il est suivi.

« Marimo, qu'est-ce qui te prend? On a fini?

C'est juste notre petite guerre. Y'a quoi dans ta tête d'abruti,

Pourquoi tu m'en veux? Je t'avertis,

Je ne pars pas tant que tu ne m'as rien dit. »

La trappe sur eux se ferma; en fait, tout était dit.

Pour la seconde fois, l'escrimeur fondit sur lui,

Cette fois attrapa sa nuque, se colla à lui,

Et de la sorte frustré,

Se niche et force la bouche ouverte,

Lui donne un baiser forcé.

Le cuisinier est bloqué, s'en vient chercher sa perte.

Zoro n'a plus qu'une idée en tête, lui faire l'amour,

Le prendre, le faire gémir sous ses allers et retours,

Même s'il doit pour cela engager une bataille.

« Bordel Marimo, tu me fais mal!,

S'écrie Sanji, enfin libéré, essoufflé,

Tu comptes me mettre dessous, de force, m'obliger,

En plus de violent, tu te ferais violeur?

Car il te suffisait de demander, je t'aurais fait honneur. »

C'était bien dit, bien amené, Zoro ne savait qu'en penser,

Il était honteux, embarrassé,

Mais si malheureux,

D'en être amoureux.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

* * *

**Alors, elle vous a plu cette fabulette? Moi j'aime bien... **

**Un peu d'amour...**


	13. Le lion et le rat

**Bonjour!**

**Deux petites fabulettes, entre drame et rire, juste pour faire passer le temps...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**LE LION ET LE RAT**

.

Il faut, autant qu'on peut, obliger tout le monde:

On a souvent besoin d'un plus petit que soi.

De cette vérité deux fables feront foi,

Tant la chose en preuves abonde.

Sur l'épaule d'un sabreur,

Un renne se réfugie face à l'ennemi.

Le futur meilleur bretteur

Tranche et lui sauve la vie.

Ce bienfait ne fut pas perdu.

Quelqu'un aurait-il jamais cru

Que Zoro puisse être mis à terre ?

Cependant il advint Kuma et sa bulle de lumière,

L'escrimeur y plongea les bras,

Ce furent douleurs et mare de sang rouge-grenât.

Le cuisinier le trouva, Chopper le rejoignit.

Il fallut tout son talent pour le soigner,

Le ranimer, le ramener à la vie.

Sans lui, il aurait trépassé.

.

.

.

**LA COLOMBE ET LA FOURMI**

.

L'autre exemple est tiré d'une autre mésaventure.

Par-dessus le bastingage, Chopper s'aventure

Quand, attiré par le brillant d'un poisson, il tombe dans l'azure,

et dans cet océan, coule à pic, c'est sûr;

Incapable de nager, il va se noyer.

Le cuistot aussitôt plongea à sa suite,

Se laissa couler, l'attrapa au plus vite,

Pour le coucher sur le pont, vivant mais trempé.

Il l'a sauvé; et là-dessus

Passe un navire pirate, toutes des femmes court-vêtues.

Le cuisinier, plutôt que se défendre,

Se tortille, yeux en cœurs, juste à les attendre.

Il est tout amoureux, prêt à faire la fête,

Tandis que les donzelles à le tuer s'apprêtent.

Le médecin croque une balle,

Sanji vers lui tourne la tête,

Et d'une baffe, se retrouve envoyé dans sa cuisine ouverte

Alors que des poings de fourrure de belle taille

Font fuir l'ennemi, puis: « Sanji, je vais soigner ta tête! »

* * *

**Voili, voilou!**

**C'était juste pour faire un coucou!**

**Une review, échange de mots, échange de bons procédés...**

**A tantôt...**


End file.
